XM25
The XM25 is an airburst grenade launcher developed by Heckler & Koch and Alliant Techsystems. It was fielded to soldiers serving in the War in Afghanistan and is entering full-rate procurement. It fires 25mm grenades that are set to explode in mid-air at or near the target. A laser rangefinder in the weapon is used to determine the distance to the target. The user can manually adjust the detonating distance by up to 10 feet (3.048 m) shorter or longer. Battlefield Play4Free The XM-25 Airburst Grenade Launcher is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Engineer kit. It is acquired via Tier 3 Training customization. 10 points must be spent in the Equipment training section to unlock it. The XM-25 comes with 4 grenades in the magazine, and 4 grenades spare. Upgrading increases the amount of spare magazines to 4. The XM-25 does 67 damage for direct hits, and 34 damage if the explosion hits the target. The Airburst Grenade booster allows the XM-25 to kill targets in one direct hit. Gallery BFP4F XM25 Description.png|The description of the XM-25 in Play4Free. BFP4F XM25.jpg|The XM-25 as it appears in-game. BFP4F XM25 Scope.jpg|The XM-25's scope reticle. BFP4F XM25 reload.jpg|Reloading the XM-25. BFP4F XM25 3rd person.jpg|Third-person perspective. Battlefield 4 The XM25 is featured in Battlefield 4 as a gadget for the Support kit. It features an IRNV sight highlighting hostile infantry and vehicles in bright yellow against a green background. Three configurations are available: XM25 Airburst, XM25 Smoke, and XM25 Dart. The first two make use of the airburst function, while XM25 Dart simply acts as a shotgun. Airburst function To use the airburst mode, lock onto a surface by pressing while unscoped, pointing the grenade launcher crosshair top line at the surface. If the lock is successful, the scope will show the word LOCK in the bottom. If it shows N/A, it means that the projectiles will be impact-fused instead of airburst. The XM25 has an offset of 3 meters (OFST), automatically added to the locked range (RNG) for the final airburst range (ABRST). Grenades fired during range lock will explode at the airburst range unless they strike an intervening surface. At long range, correction for drop is needed to ensure the grenades don't hit short of their target. The grenades have an arming distance of 20 meters, inside of which the airburst function cannot be engaged. Any time the XM25's grenades explode on impact instead of by airburst, they will do much less blast damage, in a smaller radius. Use Compared to the M320, it has a flatter trajectory with higher velocity, and thus has more range. However, the 25mm Airburst Grenade deals significantly less damage than the 40mm HE, and is unable to provide one-hit kills on enemies with full health, even on a direct hit. Since the 25mm Airburst Grenade mainly relies on the explosive damage and for airburst relies on killing with splash damage, killing targets from full health behind cover may often require multiple grenades to kill, usually about three hits. However, despite these apparent shortcomings, the tactical value the XM25 can provide, if the airburst mode is utilized effectively, can be immense. Airburst grenades can be used to great effect for a variety of anti-infantry purposes, including, but not limited to clearing doorways prior to entering, killing snipers in prone positions on rooftops, or clearing chokepoints. It can also be used effectively to finish off enemies that retreat behind cover. In order to maximize the odds of killing enemies, multiple grenades should be fired as fast as possible, to give enemies as little opportunity as possible to run to safety. Gallery BF4XM25.png|The XM25 in Battlefield 4. scope.png|The XM-25's scope. Trivia *The default XM25 grenade launcher is not present under the unlocks tab in Battlelog (Unlocks > Kits > Support); all of its unlockable variants are, however. :*This issue also affects the MBT LAW, M320 HE, and C4 for the Recon kit. External links *XM25 on Wikipedia Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Night combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free